The Bloody Assassin
by XxCrazyDreamerxX
Summary: Mara is a girl whose had a dark and bloody past that she wants to forget about. But that's impossible since she's killed thousands of people, marines, no less. She's never been that happy ever since until she meets and odd crew with a straw-hat wearing captain who she's heard off before. Can Mara find happiness with the help of the Strawhats or will she never acheive be happy? OCx?


**I don't own One Piece**

 **Just thought this up and worked on it for a couple of days. Tell me what you think! No flames or hate! But if I do something wrong then just tell me.**

I walked through Alabasta in my long cloak and sat at the docks looking out into the ocean. I pulled the hood off of my head, revealing my locked away beauty and imperfections. My brown hair blew gently with the soft wind and the moon shined down on my pale skin. The calm, blue waters always helped me clear my thoughts. I looked up at the sky and watched as the sky turned from blue, pink and orange, and then a beautiful navy blue. The sky looked like it was at peace.

I felt a tear come out of my left eye and felt the scar on it. It was a diagonal cut and was left pink on my pale skin. I pushed my chocolate brown hair out of my purple eyes. Other people who have seen my face it looks like I've been in a war, but that's not what happened.

As a child I had eaten a devil fruit that allowed me to control the blood in my body as well as others. This led to the marines coming to get me so that I could be used as an assassin. I became a great one after they brainwashed me so that I would obey there every command without question. But that was short lived after I got my memory back and sought out revenge.

I planned out the whole plan at the age of 14 and waited 2 years for the perfect moment. I can still remember that fateful day that I let the feeling vengeance get the best of me. But I don't regret one minute of that day. The only thing that I did regret, was killing my only love.

Flashback

 _I walked into the Admiral Suina's office and saluted to him, "Yes sir?" I asked in an emotionless voice. He looked up from his paperwork and smirked, "Ah, Mara, I've got a new mission for you." He said to me. "I need you to go to Water 7 and sneak onto the Sea Train at the Blue Station. Word has spread about two men who are trying to trade a special devil fruit." He explained. I nodded, "Hai. I will get there as soon as possible." I told him and walked to the door._

 _I walked to the docks and got onto a little boat and set sail. I looked out at the sea and smiled. When I was to return to the Marine Ford that would be the last thing I do for them. Everyone was going to die and I made sure all my papers were to be thrown in the ocean or burned._

 _About three days later I had finally made it to Water 7 and jumped off the boat after I tied it down at the docks. I then went to the Blue Station and waited for the two men. Admiral Suina had given me a picture of what the two had looked like and I had the picture memorized perfectly._

 _I sat there for about 2 hours until I saw two men with a little chest go onto the train. I quickly snuck on in another cart and went into the place and sat about 3 seats away from them. I could see that they were whispering and saw the man on the right open up the box just a little bit and smirked when I saw the devil fruit. I walked up to them and stood in front of them._

 _They stared right back at me with so much intensity in their eyes and then it turned into fear. I smiled an evil smile and grabbed the man by his neck and stabbed him in the stomach with my blood scythe. I just smiled even more at the sounds of his gurgled screams as blood seeped out of his mouth._

 _I dropped him onto the ground and turned to see that his other friend had ran off with the devil fruit. I ran after him into the other room and tried to catch him. But I only got to cut him on the leg. I quickly licked the blood off my scythe and grinned. I then touched where my heart was at, "Clot." I said quietly. That's when the man stopped and started to cough roughly and screamed when he saw blood on his hand. I then squeezed my hand like I was crushing something, "Stroke." I said with a smile and saw the man hold his chest tightly while gasping for air and then fell to the ground, dead._

 _I walked up to the chest that the man had dropped and opened it up to see the devil fruit. I smiled and waited for the train to get back to the Blue Station. It got back to the station about two hours later and I quickly got off and got onto my little boat and sailed back to Marine Ford._

 _When I got back I smiled a little under my scarf. I walked to Admiral Suina's office where he was doing even more paperwork. I cleared my throat and gave him the devil fruit. "Just as expected from my best soldier." He said happily._

 _I walked up to him slowly and got out my dagger. He eyed me suspiciously and started to back up in his seat, "What's wrong with you?" he asked as he saw me raise up my dagger. He quickly reached for his gun while keeping his eyes on me. I saw him grab for the gun and ran up to him and sliced his neck open. I smiled with glee as his neck sprayed blood onto my suit and face._

 _That's when I turned to see the guards. I stood still as two of them ran up to me and blocked me out of the way. I then used my scythe and cut them both on the cheek and licked the blood off. I then touched where my heart was, "Explode." I said in a whisper-like voice._

 _The two guards then both had a pop noise come from their chest and they puked out blood and died on the floor. Blood seeped out of their mouths as they laid on the floor emotionless. I just smiled and killed everyone else in sight. It felt so good to get revenge._

 _I then turned when I heard someone say my name. It was my friend, Joseph, he was standing there with pure shock and betrayal on his face. He then grabbed me by the shoulders, "Why the hell did you do it!?" he screamed in my face. I felt my smile go away for a second and pushed him away. "Can't you see, Joseph, you're all just using me. You're nothing but shit. Shit that I get to kill." I said to him._

 _Joseph's eyes widened as he stared at me, "Mara! Please listen! I know that this isn't you! Don't let that side of you take control!" he said to me as he backed away. I frowned as he took out a dagger. I started walking towards him even faster, "Mara. Don't make me do this. Please." He said tears starting to flow out of his eyes._

 _I walked up really close to him so that my face was close to his. "This is me." I said with a laugh. That's when Joseph screamed in anger at me and raised his dagger up and cut me diagonally across my left eye. I screamed out in pain and held my eye. I hissed at Joseph and cut him in the stomach. He spit out some blood and fell to the ground._

 _I crouched down next to him and picked up his dagger, "Any last words Joseph?" I asked with a big smile. "Hai. I love you." He said and used the last of his strength to grab me and kiss me. I was shocked and watched as he fell right back down onto the ground dead._

 _I suddenly looked around at all the dead bodies and stood up. I felt… scared. I then looked down at Joseph and felt tears come into my eyes. I looked down at my hands with pure hatred and fell down next to Joseph and hugged his dead body close, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I whispered again and again. I sobbed and felt blood streaming out of my eyes and making a small pool around my head._

I stood up and quickly went back to my motel room to go to sleep. I laid down in bed and let myself go to sleep. I felt a drop of blood come out of my left eye, the eye that got cut, and felt so much regret for the day I killed Joseph.

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up and sighed as I got dressed into my bar maid outfit. I had decided to stay at Alabasta for at least a year and decided to get a job. I put on my bandage around my left eye, since it was bleeding, and put on a little bit of makeup onto my face to make my skin seem darker and tied my brown hair back. Since there were posters of me almost everywhere. I looked in the mirror and nodded.

Even though I burned all my papers I didn't know that other sections had my paper information so that's how bounty posters of me were put out. My bounty was at 100,000,000 for how dangerous I was and because of all those marines I killed.

I walked out of the motel and ran to the restaurant and went to the bar section. That's when I saw the chef come in, "Morning Chef, how are you?" I asked him with a small smile. He jumped and looked up at me, "Oh Mary. I didn't see you there. I'm good. You?" he asked with a big smile. Mary was my fake name since I was always trying to hide from being captured.

"I could be better." I muttered quietly so he wouldn't here. He just sighed when he didn't get an answer, "Ok. Well just make sure that you have all the beer ready. I heard that someone saw some pirate ships off in the distance. And trust me when I say that they love to drink." He told me. I chuckled lightly, "I bet they do."

I busily started pouring drinks for many of the pirates and growled in anger, "Just take the fucking barrel!" I yelled at one man who was telling me to hurry up and threw the barrel at his face. He fell back and laid on the ground knocked out. "Now. If you guys would just calm down. I'll have your drinks ready very soon." I said sweetly.

They all had a nosebleed and nodded vigorously. 'Men' I thought and started pour their drinks in a very steady speed. Soon all the men had their beers and were drinking happily. I sighed proudly and washed off my hands, "I guess I'm done for right now." I said and walked over to the chef and gasped at what I saw.

There was a fucking Great Wall of China in the form of plates on the counter. I looked on the other side and saw a man who looked to be about 20 with tan skin, black hair, and freckles on his cheeks just stuffing his face with food.

The chef was just standing there along with everyone else with their eyes out of their sockets. I tilted my head with a little bit of curiosity as the man suddenly fell asleep while he was eating. Everyone started to scream thinking that he was dead. I just chuckled lightly and shook my head, 'He's just sleeping.' I thought comically.

Suddenly the man woke back up and looked around confused, "Damn. I fell asleep." He said and went straight back to eating. All the men started screaming at him and almost raged out when he fell asleep in the middle of their conversation. I chuckled again and went to the chef, "You go and take a break. I'll take care of this." I said quickly. The chef nodded and went to go sit down in another room of the restaurant. I moved the plates to the washroom and stared at the man as he ate his food. "So what are you here for?" I asked him.

He gulped down his food and smirked at me, "I'm looking… for my little brother." He said. "You have a little brother?" I asked again. He nodded, "Hai. His name is Luffy. Have you seen him?" he asked. "You mean… Monkey D. Luffy?" I asked with surprise. He nodded, "Yup! That's my little brother!" He said proudly. I thought for a moment and shook my head. "Nah, sorry man, I haven't seen him." I told him.

I then looked past him and almost pissed my skirt, there at the entrance of the door was Smoke-fucking-er! All the other men shrank back, I just froze in place, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the strange man eating. "Fire Fist Ace." Smoker said with a smirk.

Smoker then looked up at me and squinted his eyes, "And… Bloody Massacre Mara." He said with a serious face. All of the men in the restaurant screamed in fright, "She's Massacre Mara!" they all screamed pointing at me. "Who the hell is Massacre Mara?" the freckled face man, Ace, asked. I looked at him and just frowned.

Smoker then turned his arm into smoke and smirked at the both of us, Ace just smiled and tipped his hat while I was literally about to lose control of my bladder. I couldn't fight him. It would take a miracle for me to be able to hit him and get a taste of his blood without him turning into smoke! That's when I heard screaming coming closer and closer to the restaurant.

I looked over and saw a boy with a straw hat making his way downtown and to the restaurant. "Ace. I think I see your little brother." I said and moved out of the way to the side felt my eye widen as Luffy launched Smoker and Ace threw at least 5 buildings.

I just clicked my tongue while shaking my head, "Hopefully they have good insurance." I said and turned to the boy. He was sitting on a stool and started telling me to cook food. I went to the chef and told him to get the food ready.

I watched in awe as the straw hat boy ate even more than Ace did. The chef started to tell Luffy to run and get out before something happened to him but the boy just kept eating his food. I looked at all the holes and saw Ace stomping his way through with a scowl on his face. But his face lighted up when he saw Luffy, "Luffy! Oi Lu-"he didn't get to finish as Smoker pressed his face down to the ground, "STRAW HAT!" he screamed. Luffy stared at the man with a blank face as he continued to eat. "That's Smoker, Luffy. The man who seeks to kill you." I said sarcastically. Luffy's eyes widened and he spat out some food in Smoker's face.

Smoker started to charge for Luffy, "Wait!" Luffy yelled at him with his hands up. Smoker froze and watched as Luffy scooped up all the food and shoved it all into his mouth, chipmunk style, and thanked us for the food before running off. I looked at Ace and helped him up, "Your brother ran off." I told him. He nodded and ran off to go find him.

I fidgeted a little and sighed, "I just can't let all the action be used up by them. I QUIT!" I yelled and quickly took off in the direction of my motel and ran into my room to put on my regular clothes. I put on a red fringe bikini top and short shorts with a belt that help my daggers along with my knee high black boots and grabbed my scythe. I ran off and noticed that marines were all over the place. I face palmed, "Of course! Now I'm definitely going to get caught!" I said to myself. I suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I slowly turned around to see Smoker, "Well shit. Hey Smoker. Long time no see." I said simply. "Bloody Massacre Mara. We've been looking for you for about 3 years. Ever since the big Marine Ford Massacre. Good job. But now your luck has run out." He said with a big smirk. I backed up frowning deeply, "Aw. What's wrong? Mad because you can't get away this time?" he asked teasingly. "No. I'm frowning because I don't understand why Ace is _sneaking_ up on you instead of just kicking your ass." I said sarcastically.

He turned around all the way with a fighting pose. I then quickly ran the other way and ran for my life. I then saw a wall of fire come up behind me and heard Smoker scream in anger. I shrugged and quickly ran to the beach. 'I can just hide on someone's boat for a while.' I thought.

That's when I felt someone grab me by the waist and the next thing you know we are Aladdining out this bitch and onto someone's ship. I pushed the person who was carrying me and looked to see that it was Ace. "You're welcome." He said to me. "I didn't need your help. I was doing ok." I told him. "Was 'ok' going to keep you from being captured and killed?" he asked me with a serious face.

"I don't know." I said and turned to see Luffy and his crew. "I know you guys." I said. "You're Zoro, that's Nami, Usopp, Vivi, Chopper, and Sanji." All of the crew nodded except for Zoro who was eyeing me like he knew me but couldn't figure it out. "What's your name?" Zoro asked me. "My name is Mary." I told him simply. Ace raised an eyebrow, "No. Your name is Mara remember? Blood Massacre Mara." He said to me and everyone else.

I gasped out loud and face palmed at Ace and looked at everyone else. Zoro was looking at me wide eyed. "I knew it!" Zoro exclaimed. The next thing I know, there are two swords in my face. "Why the hell are you on our ship?" Zoro asked threateningly. "Hey. He brought me here." I said pointing at Ace.

"What's the big deal you guys?" Ace and Luffy both said. They both, along with most of the crew, knew nothing about me and I thought that everyone knew about me ever since that day. "She's a very dangerous girl. She's a trained assassin who killed thousands of marines to seek revenge. She's the massacre killer from the Marine Ford Massacre!" Zoro said with disgust.

I felt tears start to come out of my eye and saw droplets of blood on the ground. I wiped the blood away and looked up at them, "I don't kill anymore." I said to them. They all looked at me skeptically, "Do you expect me or them to believe you? Especially with the past that you have?" Zoro said. I shook my head, "No I don't. But there's no way that I can leave the ship now." I told him with a smirk.

That's when Luffy stepped in front of me. "Leave her alone Zoro." He said. Zoro backed down but still had his guard up. "Mara, I don't know if any of that is true but I think that you are a good person." Luffy told me with a big smile. I just laughed at him, "You're so stupid. I have a dark side in me that kills just for the fun of it." I told him darkly. He just shrugged, "I don't care." He said. I sweat dropped at him and looked down, "Just show me to my room." I said.

Luffy quickly showed me to the room that I would be sleeping in, "Here you go. A room to yourself." He said to me. I smiled kindly at him, "Arigato." I said to him. "DINNER TIME!" I heard Sanji yell out. Luffy grabbed my hand, "C'mon Mara-san." He told me and dragged me into the kitchen to eat. "Luffy. I don't think that your first mate likes me." I said in a low voice. No one has ever liked me when they found out about my past or if they knew about my past beforehand. Luffy just shook his head, "That's ok. He'll warm up to you." He said happily. I just sighed and shook my head again.

Luffy sat me down beside him and smiled at me. I just scoffed at him and looked down. Usopp and Chopper both came in and sat down near me with interest in their eyes. "So what's your devil fruit power?" Chopper asked me. "I ate the Blood Blood fruit. So I can control my blood and make it into sharp weapons. I can also control other peoples' blood if I get a taste sample of it." I said with a creepy smile.

Chopper screamed out in fright and hid behind a chair the wrong way. I laughed quietly, "Calm down Chopper. I'm not interested with tasting your blood." I told him with a small smile. Chopper sighed. "How do you make your scythe connect to your back like that?" Ussop asked. I grabbed my scythe and placed it behind my chair. I stood up turned around so that my back was facing Usopp and pointed to the little magnet bar in my back.

"I had a magnet placed in back when I was given the scythe, which also has a magnet on it, so that it can just stay connected to my back since these magnets are really strong." I explained to them. "So it's a mystery magnet." Luffy said while staring at my back. I sighed and nodded, "Yes Luffy. It's all a big mystery." I said to him.

Zoro then came in and grabbed his plate of food and looked at me untrustingly as I played with Usopp and Luffy. I was doing impressions of people and then saw Zoro, "You guys want to see something funny?" I asked them with a big smile. For once, I felt really happy, something about Luffy and his odd crew cheered me up.

They both nodded and watched me expectantly. I picked up a rice ball and used my scythe as baseball bat and hit it towards Zoro's face. It hit him straight in the face and he looked straight at me with surprise in his eyes and then anger. "Now we have to run away from Zoro." I laughed and we all ran off laughing the entire time.

Zoro chased me around the ship and soon I slowed down and turned around only for him to fall on top of me. He quickly pushed off of me and brought one of his swords to my neck. "What are you trying to do? You should just drop the nice act." He told me. "Or… maybe you could drop the tough act." I told him and pushed the sword away from my neck. "I'm not playing some act! You are! I know that you want to kill us. Even if it's just a little bit." He explained pointing his sword at my neck again.

I gritted my teeth, "I've never even killed a pirate before! I've only killed marines! The Marine Ford Massacre was the last time that I had ever killed someone!" I yelled choking on a sob. I looked up at him with a truthful look in my eyes and saw his eyes soften.

I looked down, "I'm ashamed for what they made me. If only I hadn't eaten that devil fruit. If only I wasn't stupid." I cried lightly. Zoro stood there looking at me with surprise. He wasn't expecting one of the most deadly women, Bloody Massacre Mara, to be sitting here in front of him crying.

He looked down at me with slight guilt and pity and walked off without saying anything to me. I wiped the tears from my face and sniffled pitifully. I gritted my teeth again and smashed my fist into the ground. Blood started to seep out of the new wound that I had given myself. That's when Chopper came and found me. "Your hand! It's bleeding! Come into my office. I'll help you." He told me and pulled me off into his office.

"Mara-san, give me your hand." He told me. I obeyed and gave him my hand and watched as he studied it carefully. He quickly put some alcohol and some ointment on my hand to clean it. He then looked at my face and noticed my cut eye. Chopper looked at my eye with amazement, "What happened to your eye?" he asked. "Someone cut it." I said to him in a bored tone.

"There you go. Good as new." He said to me and cut the last strand of bandage on my hand. I nodded and smiled at him, "Thank you. You really are a good doctor." I told him kindly. He blushed and started to wiggle around happily at my comment, "Don't think that makes me happy, you asshole!" he said to me. I chuckled softly, "You're so funny." I stated and he blushed even more at that, wiggling harder and laughing.

I laughed wholeheartedly and blushed at how happy I was. I hadn't felt this happy in so long. This crew sure was special if some of their crew members could make me cry and actually laugh in one day.

 **So you like it? Should I continue? If I do continue I'm going to need someone to help me because I don't know the One Piece story all too well. So if you want to help me, please let me know! Thanks for reading. *Bows to the crowd as curtains close***


End file.
